


Under the Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Renao, M/M, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret-santa for sugarcoated-badass on tumblr. Merry Christmas and enjoy!</p>
<p>"Go talk to him." Aoba ordered, looking sternly at the man in front of him. Koujaku shook his head. The bluenette watched Noiz stand by himself awkwardly, and sighed. "No one else is talking to him, and it'd be nice to see you two get along for once."<br/>"No. There's a reason no one's talking to him. He's unpleasant."<br/>"It's Christmas, Koujaku." Aoba furrowed his eyebrows together and pouted, a face the older man could never resist. His shoulders sagged and he hung his head sadly, but still made his way over to the lone teen standing alone by the food table.<br/>"Merry mother fucking Christmas." He muttered to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Koujaku had no idea that Noiz would be there that night. He'd come to have a good time, enjoy a few drinks, go home satisfied with memories of yet another happy Christmas party. Yet, there he was. Standing awkwardly by the food table with some kind of drink in his hand. It took all of two seconds to notice him, and all of three seconds to decide that he would avoid him all night.

Things don't always go as planned.

He and Mizuki had talked together for most of the night. After everyone had eaten dinner the two started to talk to other people who had attended the party, and abandoned each other. After chatting up one or two beautiful ladies he saw Aoba standing alone, and talked to him for several minutes. It was Ren and Aoba's first Christmas at their new apartment together; that was the reason for the party. He was extremely excited about the way that everything had played out. Koujaku couldn't help but to be happy for him. 

After a few minutes of happy chatting, Aoba stopped and stared off with a small discontented sigh. Following his gaze Koujaku saw the little brat, and his face screwed up as if he'd bitten into a lemon.

"Why do you two hate each other so much? You'd think after everything that happened," Aoba's eyebrows drew together at the memory of what he was talking about, "You two would at least get along." He shook his head and didn't meet Koujaku's eyes. "Look at him standing by himself. It's Christmas and he's probably not even having a good time."

"Well that's good for him." Koujaku rolled his eyes while watching the twerp pick up a small cube of cheese and inspect it before placing it in his mouth. "Serves the little shit right, no one likes him anyway." Especially me, was the only thing running through his mind. "Maybe if he wasn't such a brat, people would hang around him more. It's not your problem."

"Go talk to him." Aoba ordered, looking sternly at the man in front of him. Koujaku shook his head. The bluenette watched Noiz stand by himself awkwardly, and sighed. "No one else is talking to him, and it'd be nice to see you two get along for once."

"No. There's a reason no one's talking to him. He's unpleasant, and rude, and a piece of shit. I'm not going near that with a ten foot pole."

"It's Christmas, Koujaku." Aoba furrowed his eyebrows together and pouted, a face the older man could never resist. His shoulders sagged and he hung his head sadly, but still made his way over to the lone teen standing alone by the food table.

"Merry mother fucking Christmas." He muttered to himself as he walked. The blond narrowed his eyes when Koujaku came up to him, as if even he knew that the black haired man did not want to be talking to him. "Aoba told me to be nice to you, brat. Be glad I'm listening." Noiz snorted and turned away from the other to look at the assortment of food. He'd been there all night, it was surprising he hadn't at least tried everything there yet.

"Oh, yes. Because what would I ever do without you paying attention to me? I'm so lucky." He attacks the olives with a tooth pick and puts as many as he can fit into his mouth at one time. "Honestly, I feel flattered that you'd bless me with your presence-."

"Shut up, god damn!" He doesn't raise his voice enough for anyone but Noiz to hear him, not wanting to make anyone think that the two were getting into a fight again. He was sure that everyone would be pretty disappointed if they were to fight on Christmas of all days. 

"No need to be rude, Scrooge." The boy smirked in that terribly annoying way of his and Koujaku just wanted nothing more than to punch the ever living fuck out of him, but for once the kid was right; it wasn't the day to be a dick. He had to pull his act together for at least the rest of the night, and if Noiz decided to still be a complete asshole, then that was his own fault.

"Fine, whatever. Why the hell did you come, anyway? You're not even talking to anyone, all you've done is eat." 

"It's nice to know you've been staring at me all night, I knew you always loved me." Noiz rolled his eyes. "I came because I was invited. Isn't it polite to show up?" 

"I'm surprised you even know what 'polite' is." They remained in silence for several moments, neither wanting to leave for that would be practically the same as losing to the other. So the two stayed standing there, staring at each other and not saying a word. No one commented on their silent stare down, instead walking around them and making it even more awkward than it already was. He checked his coil to see the time, and knew that it was time to go home. "I'm going home, have fun standing here like a weirdo for the rest of the night." He knew that that was technically a loss on his part, but he didn't necessarily care for standing around any longer, and it really was time to get home.

"I'll go with you." The black haired man gave him a questioning look. No, that wasn't an invitation, stay here; would have been completely in his Christmas nice time guidelines. "If I leave with you they'll think we're getting along. I should get home anyway." Without another word he started walking, and Koujaku had no choice but to follow him; seen as how they were both going to the same place anyway. Aoba smiled at him as he passed, and he felt sort of guilty at the fact that even though it looked like it they still weren't getting along. That didn't matter much when he walked out the door to see Noiz leaning on the rail as if he'd actually been waiting for him.

"The fuck are you waiting for?" He buried his hands into the pockets of his coat; it was cold as balls. "Go home."

"Yeah yeah old man. I thought we were still supposed to be nice to each other." Koujaku scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't really care since it was just the two of them out there. It didn't matter as long as he didn't have to worry about people seeing him break his promise to Aoba. Noiz looked up and squinted, tilting his head. "We're under the mistletoe." He pointed upwards, and Koujaku followed where he was pointing. He was right. The older man didn't remember seeing it when he walked in earlier, but he wasn't really paying attention then.

"And? We aren't kissing."

"Aw, c'mon. Save that no homo for later, it's Christmas." He smirked and pushed the other's shoulder slightly before turning and walking down the stairs. The mistletoe thing had obviously been a joke; but he wasn't about to take that lightly. Walking down the stairs a brisk pace to make up for the space in between him and the blond, he caught up and was able to pull his shoulder. Noiz turned back to look at him annoyed, as if he'd done something terrible. Not quite yet.

"Merry Christmas, mother fucker." He tilted Noiz's chin up slightly and closed in to touch their lips together. The boy's eyes became as wide as saucers, two small dots of green surrounded by the whiteness of his eyes. At first he was too shocked to pull away from it or do anything at all; but after a short amount of time he responded to it the way that he did with anything involving Koujaku, he took it like a challenge.

He moved his lips slowly against the other's, gentle and sweet yet with an obvious other meaning behind it. It was just digging a deeper hole, but Koujaku couldn't help himself from pushing the limit even farther and running his tongue against Noiz's bottom lip. He could feel the other's cheeks heat up, but he opened his mouth and bit lightly on his tongue anyway. Koujaku's hands found purchase on his cheek and on his hip, while Noiz's hands chilled his shoulder and neck.

"I told you to get along, not make out!" Aoba yelled from his front door,  and the two broke apart at the speed of light, cheeks bright red and practically glowing. Their breath puffed out in the air like fog, and they shifted their eyes to Aoba like two dog's who'd done wrong. "Go home already! Jeez." Aoba went back inside to the apartment, and the two outside stared at each other uneasily.

"Uh, Merry Christmas. Have a good night or whatever." Noiz muttered at the ground. Koujaku nodded, not looking at his face.

"See you around."

"Yep."


End file.
